


Somehow

by ezrastarkiller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove's A+ Ass, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Frottage, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02, Tender Sex, Virgin Billy Hargrove, canon-typical homoerotic antagonizing, dumb boys with tender feelings, some implied internalized homophobia & non-consensual ogling but really it is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: Billy and Steve end up being alone together in the school showers. Billy is looking to scratch an itch he's been having for a while.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Was this [minor spoilery-ish for s11e91 of Shameless “Hall of Shame: Ian & Mickey – Daddy Issues”] subconsciously inspired by that scene of Ian and Mickey fighting/kissing in the hallway? Perhaps... Honestly y’all idk what this is either. Please enjoy it regardless :^) . Takes place in some nebulous season 2/pre-fight period.

Somehow, it’s just the two of them after practice one evening, standing way too close in the school showers. Billy is aware he keeps staring. He’s even more aware that Harrington keeps catching him staring. They don’t speak, and that makes it even more unnerving to Billy. He’s buzzing all over. He feels like he’s about to burst, curling his toes against the wet tiles in a lousy effort not to say or do anything brainless.

Which he does, anyway.

He doesn’t know why he does it. He doesn’t know why he clears his throat, very pointedly gazes down at Harrington’s dick, large and uncut and fucking glorious as it is, trails his eyes slowly back up his mole-spotted lean body and smirks at him like he  _ knows _ something. Instead of ripping him apart, Steve shoves Billy’s chest hard and rolls his eyes. But Billy notes the way he’s glowing red all across his face and neck.

“Not funny, man,” Steve warns him, his chest heaving in silent pants.

Billy grins wider. “Wasn’t joking. What’s the matter? You shy?”

Steve glares at him but doesn’t respond.

Billy lets his eyes drop down again to marvel at Steve’s cock, which twitches with interest under his gaze. A thrill shoots through Billy as he licks his lips. He tries to be confident but his voice is going a little hoarse. “Don’t be. With a cock like that, you call the shots around here, big guy.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before he’s being firmly pinned to the slick shower wall by Steve’s arms. Steve presses his (very much still naked) body up against Billy to keep him from moving, effectively pushing his dawning erection against Billy’s hip. Billy is breathless with desire pooling low and hot in his belly, but he still manages to huff out a challenging, “What?” right in Steve’s face.

Steve’s fingers clench around Billy’s biceps. “Don’t,” Steve threatens. His tone makes Billy tremble a little and the, like,  _ half inch _ Steve has got over him makes Billy want to unravel. In one damning motion, his dick kicks against Steve’s leg. Somehow, he had forgotten he was also naked and now he’s afraid he really  _ is _ going to unspool right here at Steve’s feet.

Still, Billy curls his lip. “Don’t  _ what, _ Harrington? Wanna hear you say it.” He’s stupid. He’s an idiot. He should never speak again. He’s not sure why Steve hasn’t punched him yet. His mercy is unbearable.

Steve looks at him for a long time. Water drips from his hair down his neck, through the thick hair covering his chest. Billy wants to reach out and touch it. But this is reality, and Steve’s telling him:

“Don’t fuck with me.”

Steve releases him slowly, backing away. Holding his gaze. Then, Billy watches Steve’s eyes dip down to gander at Billy’s own cock, which is half-hard and glistening at the tip. All from being pressed against a goddamn shower wall. Steve’s brown eyes widen at the sight before dragging back up his body to look Billy in the eye once again. Billy burns all over.

“Fuck you, Harrington,” Billy spits because he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s absolutely ruined; it feels like he’s falling apart in front of the guy of his dreams.

Then they’re caught in this strangely intimate moment. Neither looks away. Billy is breathing hard, but quietly underneath the spray of the showers. Steve doesn’t move for a long time and Billy quickly decides that being stared at by him is one of the most intense things he’s ever experienced.

Steve inches into his space again. This time, his hand reaches out to press against Billy’s chest and keep him in place.

When he speaks, it’s soft. “Enough with the  _ ‘Harrington’ _ bullshit.” Then, Steve snorts a little. “Call me Steve, dammit.”

Billy can’t handle Steve’s eyes up close; he’s melting. He barely has the words out — “Fuck you, Steve,” — before he’s being held tight and kissed. He melts some more, scrabbling a bit to pull Steve closer to him.

When Steve’s tongue slides easily into his wanting mouth, he makes an embarrassing sound and Steve’s huge, warm palm is spreading over the small of his back. Despite never having done something like this before, Billy follows his instincts and tilts his hips forward. He gasps into Steve’s mouth when their erections slide together.

–

Somehow, they end up sprawled out in the backseat of Billy’s car, pressed together in the tight space. Even though they’re fully dressed now, it’s still so good. Billy’s being absolutely enveloped by Steve; squirming in his grasp, covered in his scent, feeling the way his lean body seeks Billy’s own heat. They had quickly decided that getting off in the school’s showers probably wasn’t the best idea, and Billy was endlessly glad for that because this was almost better.

Here, even though the sun is setting outside, the natural light is multiplying Steve’s beauty. Here, Billy can have Steve all to himself — which is all he truly wants, though of course he’d deny it if he was ever accused of feeling that way.

And here, what they do feels even more intimate. Romantic, even though they’re simply grinding against each other’s clothed erections, making out lazily as their hands wander all over one another. Billy lets himself dream for a moment, getting lost in the taste of Steve’s mouth and the soft groans of pleasure he lets out each time Billy trails kisses down his neck and nibbles just under his jaw.

“So good,” Steve encourages him, and even that small praise is enough to make Billy glow inside.

Steve shifts underneath him, pushing at Billy’s hips until he’s positioned above one of Steve’s denim-clad thighs. Steve wastes no time in canting his hips up to rub himself against Billy’s own muscled thigh. “C’mon, baby,” Steve pleads, smiling sincerely. Billy wills his chest not to swell with affection and it doesn’t work at all. “I wanna make you feel good. And I can’t wait any longer to come for you.”

Billy groans helplessly. “My oh my, Steven,” he quips, but it’s breathless even to his own ears. He doesn’t care; Steve is smiling up at him like a dope. “You kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?”

Steve answers him by surging up and pressing their mouths together, his tongue easing its way past the seam of Billy’s parting lips. Billy sighs, and then whimpers brokenly when Steve’s deft fingertips slip back between his thighs and press against his restricted balls through his jeans. He feels Steve smile against his mouth,  _ damn him, _ while his fingers tease at his clothed perineum before his hand slides to cup and squeeze his balls.

Billy is delirious for a moment, but he’s spurred into action when Steve tilts his hips up and he feels that remarkably solid dick press into his leg. He gets Steve’s pants undone enough to shove his eager hand into his boxers and grip at his slick erection, gasping soundlessly at how  _ wet _ Steve gets. It excites him even more. For a second he thumbs at the dark hairs leading to Steve’s groin, watching Steve intently while he wriggles underneath him. Billy’s face cracks into a smile and Steve cranes his neck up to plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Steve’s hands never stop roaming over Billy’s body, petting all over his ass, pressing his fingers into the denim covering his aching erection.

He grips Steve’s cock firmly, rubbing his thumb in unhurried circles over the soaking slit. Moaning, Steve thrusts his hips up once into Billy’s capable hand and comes.

And Billy comes from the sight of Steve coming apart, as well as some heavy petting.

He sucks his messy fingers into his mouth before either of them have regained their breath and relishes the taste of Steve on his tongue. He takes a mental image; it may be his only chance to do so, after all.

“Gotta rile you up more often, huh, Harrington?” Billy teases in a mostly-wrecked voice. He adds in a hushed tone, “I mean... Steve.”

The silence that follows is deafening. Steve is studying him, with his eyes all big and genuine and luminous. The sun has finally set outside, but Steve appears to be glowing in the dim lighting of some shady side street they pulled away to.

Gradually, a grin spreads across Steve’s radiant face. “Nah. I like it when you’re  _ you, _ but. You have to be honest with me, you know?”

Billy is still debating on whether or not he wants to ask Steve what he means by that, exactly, when he’s being maneuvered onto his back in the confined space of his Camaro. He yelps, but Steve has a sure grip on him. He settles between Billy’s legs.

“What do you think you’re doin’ down there?” Billy still feels breathless and a bit like jelly after his orgasm, so he doesn’t have the energy to be self-conscious when Steve pushes his shirt up. He lets Steve explore his body, breathing hard while Steve’s hands glide up over the swell of his pecs. Billy gasps as soon as Steve thumbs lazily at his nipples, his touch overwhelmingly tender.

“You like that?” Steve wonders, smiling down at him. He pinches a nipple between his fingertips and Billy keens.

_ “Yes,”  _ Billy pants. “A lot.”

So Steve continues to play with his tits, taking his pebbled nipples in his hands and rolling them between his fingers, pinching every now and then to elicit vulgar sounds from Billy. He lays himself over Billy, connecting their mouths and squeezing Billy’s chest.

Soon, their mouths are parting and just as Billy starts to gulp in air, Steve latches his mouth onto Billy’s left nipple and sucks. Billy arches his back, sucking in a quick lungful of air. He’s so overstimulated and he knows he can’t get hard again so soon, but he delights in the sensation of Steve licking at both of his nipples. He whines Steve’s name which he isn’t entirely proud of, and Steve takes mercy on him. He nibbles at the flesh of Billy’s right pectoral before placing a languid kiss to the pendant at the center of Billy’s chest.

Then Steve swiftly crawls lower over Billy’s pliant body, pulling his belt open in the process. Billy doesn’t have time to ask Steve what he plans on doing — he sort of wants to be surprised, anyway. Steve has his pants open in one fluid motion, and since Billy’s not wearing any underwear, he instantly gets to see the mess of come that Billy made.

Billy’s reflex is to close his legs but Steve uses his hands to keep his thighs spread and puts his head between them.

_ “God, yes. _ Steve…” Billy barely says his name before Steve is licking up Billy’s mess. He mouths at the head of Billy’s limp dick, licks all over his shaft, tongue collecting come the whole way.

Billy is on fire and floating in ecstasy. His eyes sting from how good Steve is making him feel, but he refuses to cry. He thinks maybe he can and  _ will _ get hard again and he tells Steve as much.

Steve buries his face in Billy’s groin for a moment and breathes in deep before kissing the tip of his now not-so-soft cock and closing Billy’s pants up again.

He sits with his hands running easily up and down Billy’s ribs, covered once again by his shirt. Billy is way more affected than he’d like to acknowledge, and the way Steve is rubbing his thumbs gently over his waist is going to make him go insane. It’s soothing, but it also makes Billy want to curl up and disappear because now that he knows what it’s like, he’s going to need it forever.

But as soon as he looks at Steve again, there’s no chance at disappearing. Steve’s face is still flushed and glowing with that brilliant smile of his and he has this sort of hopeful glint in the brown of his eyes and even in the near-dark Billy doesn’t miss it. He’s a total goner.

“So?” Steve ventures with a raised brow, a grin curling his lips. His lips. Billy can’t stop looking. “Not bad, huh?”

Billy fists his hands in Steve’s jacket and drags him down into a long, languid kiss.

–

On one bad, immediately-in-need-of-being-forgotten night, Billy rings Steve Harrington’s doorbell and lets himself be held in his bed, even though it feels like surrendering to something deadly. But he supposes it’s safe to surrender to Steve.

And Steve is kissing his neck and whispering about how good Billy is. At one point, he begins to believe some of what Steve’s saying.

One thing leads to another and Steve’s sweats are being shoved down by Billy’s sure fingers so he can nestle his hardening dick between Billy’s asscheeks. They both groan as soon as Steve’s erection is nudging against Billy’s crack.

Steve frees Billy’s cock from where his boxers haven’t been pushed down in the front, but doesn’t touch him — only spreads his kind palm over Billy’s stomach, every now and again pushing him back to meet the gentle thrusts of Steve’s hips. But mostly just holding him there. Billy turns his face into the pillow for a moment.

Steve is moving carefully, grinding his hips against Billy’s ass slowly, and Billy wants to just shove back into the inviting heat of Steve’s groin. But he thinks maybe that would make him look as desperate for it as he knows he is. And Steve’s big hand holding his body close is nice, too.

“When I fuck you,” Steve begins, and already Billy whines. Not high or loud, but he whines and burns crimson all over and Steve kisses his neck, huffing a laugh. “When I fuck you, I’m gonna get you all nice and open with my fingers inside of you. I bet you’ll love it.”

Billy is nodding and hooking a leg over Steve’s own to draw him closer, to spread himself wider.

Steve presses his palm into Billy’s belly and thrusts his own hips softly forward. His pre-come is slicking the way for his dick — which is  _ heavy _ and firm, Billy notes excitedly — to slide between Billy’s asscheeks. Billy feels sparks of pleasure igniting all over his body, luxuriating in Steve’s warmth. He could come just from this. He’s gonna come just from this.

“I’ll love it, too,” Steve says a little out of breath before groaning quietly with his mouth against Billy’s shoulder. He kisses him there. “Can’t wait to make love to this ass of yours, Bill.” To punctuate his words, Steve squeezes one of his cheeks and grinds forward, hard.

Then, Steve wraps his hand around Billy’s cock which has gone mostly untouched, and just the brush of his long fingers is enough to make Billy gasp and clamp his thighs together and come right into Steve’s trapped hand.

When he’s not dizzy from pleasure anymore, Billy almost wants to turn his head and blurt  _ Sorry _ to Steve.

He does eventually muster the energy and the confidence to turn his head and meet Steve’s eye, but when he does, Steve is looking right back at him while he lifts his come-coated fingers to his mouth. And licks them clean. He beams at Billy when he’s finished.

Billy knows he’s probably tomato red because he can feel the way his whole face, neck, and chest burn. His softened dick twitches and  _ God, _ Steve is so hot and so beautiful and so pure and no one has ever done anything like that to, with, or for Billy.

He realizes somewhat belatedly that Steve hasn’t come yet, so he settles his head back down on the pillow and spreads his legs for him. “C’mon, Steve. I want you to come.”

Steve uses his capable hands to spread Billy’s ass and it’s so thrilling that for a split second he thinks maybe he could get hard again, quick. He hears the unmistakable sounds of Steve jerking himself off, feels the soft puffs of warm breath against his neck. He would let Steve do anything to him right now, and that realization alone scares him more than anything. It’s terrifying and it has the potential to set Billy’s whole life on course. He shuts all those thoughts out.

Steve comes, his moans soft and low. He spurts come all over Billy’s hole, the globes of his ass, the backs of his thighs. It’s so intimate and filthy Billy thinks he’s died and gone to heaven and dragged Steve with him. Or, the other way around, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> *writes almost 3k words of softcore porn* totally worth it.
> 
> come scream about these stupid queers with me on tumblr: sarahstarkiller


End file.
